Decay
by WouldItMatter
Summary: Naruto, no surname, had been born into training designed to kill those that were weak, leaving only the strong to survive. Naruto had always been told he was worthless filth, kept around on a whim. Trained/haunted by a Red-haired man, Naruto grows to be strong, through loses he didn't know he was suffering. His semblance is replaced by something, forced by his training. Decay.
1. Chapter 1

**The History Books will always record the end.**

 **The End of a disaster, the end of Kingdoms.**

 **And of course, the History Books will always record legends.**

 **Gods among men,**

 **Stories among blank pages.**

 **Of course, History Books will record the beginning of the Legends fame.**

 **As well as the Legends fall.**

 **But what the History Books seem to neglect,**

 **Is the Beginnings of the legends stories.**

 **Some will be average, some will be good.**

 **But, of course,**

 **Some will be Bad.**

Glowing green eyes glared at the man that looked down at them with bored eyes. "Stop, l-looking at me, *cough*, like I'm worth nothing!" The owner of the glowing green eyes, Naruto Uzumaki, shouted angrily, rushing the man who sighed, running a hand of perfect quality through his red hair, his red eyes staring at the boy as he rushed him with a large black scythe with glowing green highlights.

"You must know the limits of your weapon," the man began, casually side-stepping and gripping the blunt side of the scythe, tearing it from Naruto's grip and throwing it across the field they were fighting in, the sharp end indenting the ground. Naruto's eyes glowed brightly, green mist leaking from Naruto's skin lightly, as the boy rushed the man again. "You must completely understand the powers of your semblance." The man gripped Naruto's throat, the burning sting from the green mist not bothering him. "Before you _ever_ think about challenging me." The man finished, unceremoniously dropping the blonde before walking away, hands in the pockets of his white suit as he walked away.

Naruto grit his teeth, his eyes lighting up the field as it began to rain. Green mist began to swirl around him, his blonde hair gaining green streaks. The scythe which was crafted by Naruto himself, glowed slightly before it floated in the air, rushing Naruto, who gripped it with practiced ease. Naruto quietly got up, before rushing the man.

Red eyes danced with amusement, turning around to catch the blade of the scythe, his knee finding itself in Naruto's gut. The blonde hunched forward, making sure that the red-haired man couldn't see his blood-stained grin. "Still think you can challenge me?" Questioned the man, grinning with amusement and arrogance. "Your damn right!" Screamed Naruto, his arm glowing green as the mist of similar coloring swirled around it, his fist finding itself on the red-haired man's cheek, said man flying backwards for a little distance.

"Argh, damn it." The red-haired man grumbled, touching his cheek before widening his eyes in shock. All he felt was bone… He grinned, though it was offset by his missing left cheek, before getting up and staring at Naruto, who was panting in exertion, the streaks in his hair glowing slightly, before fading as the rest of the green did. "It seems you have finally unlocked the hidden power of your semblance. Interesting, wasn't sure what it would be. However, it is powerful. For, _even the strongest of civilizations will fall to decay._ " The man stated, his left cheek dripping blood.

Naruto glared at the man as he turned and walked away, disappearing like the mystery he was. Even after all the time the man spent training him, Naruto still didn't know who he was. He grit his teeth, collecting his scythe that had fallen after the punch, and hefting it over his shoulder, the large weapon glowing slightly when he hand came into contact with it. Naruto didn't notice that the areas that his mist had touched after the punch were dead, decaying much like the man's cheek had done.

 _From Dust Till Dawn._

Roman Torchwick stared impassively at the rather small dust shop that they were scheduled to rob of it's dust. As he walked in, followed by his henchmen, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was being watched.

 _With Naruto._

Naruto didn't know why the red-haired man had ordered him to go to the small town dust shop named From Dust Till Dawn, but he had figured it out quickly once the group of thugs had began robbing the place. He sighed as he prepared to leap down, but grinned instead when a thug was sent flying through a window, landing painfully on the glass. Standing up, Naruto stared down at the scene with his large, black and green scythe. His eyes were the only feature that those below him could see, not that anyone was looking at him.

Ruby Rose stared bravely at the group of thugs that she was fighting against to defend the dust shop she had previously been in, gripping Crescent Rose behind her, the blade lightly touching the ground. The leader, Roman Torchwick, went to speak, only to be cut off by the faint sound of someone landing behind him and the group of henchmen. Everyone stared at the dark figure, with glowing green highlights.

The figure was wearing tight black pants, with black shoes that had glowing green soles. The figure was wearing a suit top, a glowing green tie that flowed slightly in the breeze with his blonde hair, but he also had torn cloth draped over his shoulder, flowing behind him like a cape, glowing green lines going through it. A black and green scythe, the same size as Ruby's, was on his shoulder, his right arm gripping it's long handle. The figure was crouched, before it stood up and opened brightly glowing green eyes, staring dismissively at the thugs.

"So, it would appear that you were planning on robbing this place. Well then, seems I should clean up the filth that you are." Naruto spoke coldly, making a few thugs shiver. His intimidation would've worked longer, had Ruby not shouted happily before disappearing only to reappear in front of him, his scythe somehow in her hands as she inspected it. "Oooooo! Another scythe-user! Woohoo!" Ruby shouted, silver eyes shining with happiness as she looked into Naruto's glowing green eyes.

Naruto gently removed her hands off his scythe, before positioning the girl behind him, looking over his shoulder to tell her softly, "Stay behind me. I'll keep you safe." He spoke, before rushing the thugs, tearing through them with non-fatal strikes, blood staining his scythe as he did so. Three thugs rushed forward as a group, surrounding him. Launching his scythe into the air, Naruto jumping into a one-handed handstand, before spinning and kicking the three thugs, catching his scythe with his legs, using his abdominal muscles to launch the scythe at Roman, who dodged, barely. However, he wasn't able to avoid Naruto's fist, launching him backwards as Naruto collected his scythe, flicking the blood off of it.

"That was amazing! Though, I really didn't need to be protected. I can fight too!" Ruby shouted out, in a clearly excited manner as she stared into Naruto's glowing green eyes, amusement sparkling in her silver eyes. "Well then, how bout' you help me catch him then, hmm?" Naruto questioned, a small smile on his face as he turned the girl around, smirking when instead of replying she rushed the man.

Naruto gathered aura around his legs, before propelling it outwards, launching him into the air, landing softly once again on the roof. The man was in a small ship, the heat coming from the engines distorting the air. Naruto glared slightly, rushing forward with his scythe cutting up the ground. The small girl had turned her scythe into a, gun? Naruto thought that was odd, but he didn't care. Jumping forward, Naruto found himself standing in the small ship, a girl with a glowing dress staring at him in shock.

"Hmpf, your ship isn't impressive. Whatever." Naruto stated, throwing his scythe back down onto the roof, it's blade digging into the building. Raising his fists, Naruto engaged in a hand-to-hand fight with the girl, Roman keeping the ship floating. Naruto swirled his body around, a fist finding itself where his head used to be. The woman was staring angrily, clearly frustrated by his evasion. She seemed to be someone that relied on range more than her actual close combat. Naruto's face set in stone, he rushed forward and caught the woman's fist, kneeing her in the gut and catching her in a head lock.

The woman's eyes lit up, before fire began flowing freely from her hands, curling around to catch his face. Seeing no way to evade, Naruto dropped out of the ship with the woman, the air forcefully moving the fire. Naruto rolled with the woman, who quickly got up and jumped back into the ship. Her face was shadowed, only her glowing dress visible. "Till next time." Her voice came out calmly, before the ship flew away.

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair as he collected his scythe. Clasping it to his back, Naruto went to pull up his hood when a hand clasped his shoulder. Naruto turned to find the stern face of a blonde haired woman, with her glasses glinting slightly. "You will be coming with me." Naruto sighed once again, submitting to his fate.

 _Meeting with Ozpin._

Naruto sat in a shadowed corner of the room, his glowing green eyes the only thing that gave away his presence. The silver-haired girl was just fidgeting nervously, staring at her lap. The door to the room opened, a silver haired man walked in with the blonde behind him. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the calculating look the man gave as he looked at the silver haired girl, before his eyes lazily turned to look at Naruto. Naruto felt a pang of hurt in his chest, he was receiving the same worthless look that the red-eyed man gave Naruto. Naruto glared, his eyes glowing a little brighter as the man ignored him, instead looking intently at the girl with a calm face.

"What you did tonight was reckless, dangerous, and if it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back," Ruby's face grew a happy look at the blonde woman's words, until her crop slammed the table, "And a slap on the wrist!" Ruby 'eeped' jumping backwards in fright. Naruto glared, there was no reason to scare a girl that was only trying to help.

Naruto went to speak, only for the silver haired man to speak. "Silver eyes… Well, Miss Rose, I would like to know where you learned to wield that scythe." The man questioned, completely ignoring the fact that Naruto also used a scythe, which was leaning against the wall behind the blonde woman, glowing faintly. "Oh, well I was taught by a teacher at Signal! I was complete trash before he took me under his wing!" Ruby happily explained, in a loud voice.

The silver haired man allowed a single eyebrow to raise, in a questioning manner. "Oh? So all students at Signal are taught to wield weapons as well as you did with your scythe?" Ruby had the decency to look embarrassed, scratching the back of her head. "Hehe, well you see, I kind of asked for private lessons." Ruby explained, before the man lazily looked over to Naruto in a disinterested manner. "And who would you be?" Questioned the man, staring directly into Naruto's glowing eyes.

"Why the hell would you care?" Naruto questioned in an angry manner, and he felt more pain when the man shrugged, staring at Ruby again. "You're right. I have no reason to care about you." Even the blonde haired woman flinched at his words. "Well then, I don't suppose you'd care if I left then, ne?" Questioned Naruto getting up and gripping his scythe. "Go ahead." The man stated, not bothering to turn and watch Naruto leave.

 _The city, late at night._

Naruto growled, hopping across the rooftops. _Worthless! Untalented piece of filth! You don't deserve this training, if you can't even grasp the concept!_ Years worth of insults fluttered through Naruto's mind a mile a minute. He hated his training, every second of it. He never wanted to be someone that could fight. As cliché as it sounded, Naruto actually wanted to entertain people. To be able to lift someone's day up, to brighten their spirits. To be a beacon of good feelings.

Naruto stopped, crouching on the corner of a roof and simply staring across the sea of vehicles in the city. Tears ran down his cheeks. All his life he had been training, and even though it was forceful, Naruto had to be proud of it or he would lose his will to live. It hurt to be called worthless. To be told that your entire life was wasted. Naruto had been trained since day one, along with 49 other children. At the end of basics, they were pitted against each other. Naruto had been the only one who didn't unlock his aura, or his semblance. And yet, he had won. Though, he only had to kill a single student. The rest killed each other.

His tactics had been called cowardly, and since he was the only one left, the people who trained him begrudgingly continued his training. And though they constantly called his tactical prowess worthless, they never bothered to beat it out of him. Had Naruto bothered to think outside of his usual thoughts, he would realize that they beat the sense of worthless into him, so that he would strive to prove otherwise. But now, watching over the sea of people below him, Naruto didn't bother with anything except what would happen if he jumped off.

Somewhere, in his demented mind, Naruto wondered if he would finally be able to entertain people if he could plummet to his death. Perhaps that silver haired man would get a laugh out of it, that the silver eyed girl would giggle innocently. Naruto's normally glowing bright eyes were dull, insanity filled as Naruto got up and leaned over the edge. Naruto smiled to himself as he let one foot dangle, the other slipping forward. He'd finally live out his dream, through his death.

Naruto enjoyed the feeling of freedom as he fell through the air, time slowing down to allow him to enjoy the feeling of the wind in his hair, fluttering through his blonde locks. It allowed him to enjoy the sounds of the city getting louder as he fell. It was all taken away when he suddenly jerked backwards, stopping in his flight. Naruto stared over his shoulder to find the furious face of the red-haired man, his hand digging into the building, the other gripping his collar. Launching him back over the roof, the man landed gracefully beside Naruto's form.

Launching a vicious kick to Naruto's stomach, the man glared as Naruto coughed up blood. "You worthless trash! How dare you attempt to throw away the time we have, I HAVE invested in you! If you want to die, then just say so, so that I can send you on a suicide mission! You FILTH!" Shouted the man, each sentence unleashing a kick to Naruto's stomach, causing more blood to fly out of Naruto's mouth.

The man gripped Naruto's collar, said blonde's body relaxing as he was trained to do when getting ridiculed, and proceeded to smash the blonde's face into the ground. His hair was gripped, pulling up to reveal his bloody face. "You listen here, when I say jump, you ask how high. When I say kill someone, you ask how fast. When I say die, you can finally die. So until I give that order, you will not die. Do you understand me!?" Shouted the red-haired man. Naruto weakly nodded, being unceremoniously dropped afterword. "Good, with that out of the way," The man handed Naruto a pack of papers, all neatly arranged in a folder.

"I enrolled you in Beacon. They will take over your training for now. I will be sure to visit and test you every third month. I except, will only accept, perfect grades. I don't care if you lose sleep, if you can't eat, you will get perfect grades. If I find out you even had a 99 on some worthless assignment, I will make an example out of you to the other students. Do I make myself clear?" The man questioned, smirking when he saw Naruto's weak nod.

"Good." The man stated, turning around, hand ghosting over the bandage on his cheek.

 _Beacon._

Naruto stared at the school he was to attend for the next 4 years. 4 years of perfect grades. Perhaps the world would finally see him as someone worth something. He turned around at the sound of an explosion, finding the silver-eyed girl from the night before. Naruto quickly turned around, hoping not be noticed as he entered the school. After all, someone as special as her, for what reason he didn't know, shouldn't be associated with worthless filth.

 _Main Hall._

Naruto calmly set up what was quite possibly the smallest sleeping set up ever in the absolute darkest corner of the room, blending into the shadows and completely disappearing. Were someone able to actually see him, they would see him in a meditative sit, on a small mat that took up little space, and Naruto slumped forward, apparently sleeping. Not that anyone noticed him, as it was similar to noticing dust underneath your bed. You didn't.

Naruto was aware of how bright his eyes could glow, so he patiently waited until every student was asleep. Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes, only to find that a black haired girl was calmly sleeping in front of him. Naruto would've sighed, had he not noticed the cat ears that were just barely visible underneath the bow she wore. Calmly, Naruto gathered his things, stepping around the girl and walking out of the main hall, out into the rain, and calmly setting up his sleeping spot once again. The girl needed her beauty sleep after all, so it was only reasonable to leave so that she needn't worry about being around worthless trash in the morning.

Naruto calmly took a seat in the rain, staring at the broken moon. Rain had already drenched him. Though, his scythe was inside a very large sheathe, to protect it from the weather. The red-haired man had constantly stressed that while Naruto was worthless, the scythe was priceless. Or, at least it was actually worth something to the man.

Naruto sighed. Shaking slightly from the cold damp feeling his clothes had begun giving off. Naruto couldn't sleep in the rain, so he was merely going to stay awake. Naruto figured he might as well practice manipulating his aura. A shield formed around him, the rain bouncing off of him. Not that it helped his situation, considering his clothes were drenched. Naruto clasped his arms around his legs, resting his head over his knees, hair dripping wet. Naruto no longer could tell if it was tears rolling down his cheeks, or the rain.

 _The Next morning._

Naruto calmly stood behind all of the other students as Ozpin, who Naruto learned was the headmaster at beacon, as well as the silver-haired man that allowed him to leave, spoke to all of the students. He quickly realized that no one would want to be his partner, so he waited until he was alone to be catapulted. And, he was told that if they made eye contact they were partners. Which left Naruto one option. He would run through the test with his eyes closed.

Naruto landed gracefully, his tattered cloak slowly wrapping around him once again. He would've sighed, had someone not called out to him. "Hey! You there! Does this mean we are partners since we landed together?" Questioned the voice, and Naruto merely continued walking forward. A hand clasped his shoulder, and he turned around with his eyes closed, the cloak casting a shadow over his face, his mouth only visible. "Hey there! My name is Pyrrha Nikos! Let's be great partners!" Shouted Pyrrha, extending her hand.

"I am sorry Ms. Nikos, but I cannot be your partner. As you may or may not be able to see, I have my eyes closed. Your partner is the first person you make eye-contact with. I have taken measures to makes sure I do not make eye contact, as I am worthless filth. No one would want me as a partner." Naruto calmly stated, turning around and disappearing before Pyrrha could think up a response. She merely looked as his form faded. His voice sounded so, sad. And while Pyrrha wasn't happy that he wouldn't be her partner, she wanted to help him. No one should sound that sad. However, he had disappeared.

Naruto grit his teeth as he walked through the forest. Pyrrha Nikos was the 4-time Minstral Tournament Champion, she was worth something. It pained Naruto that she even spoke to him. He was worthless. Naruto was glad that he was taught to fight without his eyes, considering they glowed very brightly. Sidestepping quickly, Naruto removed his scythe off of his back, slicing through whatever grim had attempted to kill him. Gently placing the scythe back on his back, Naruto continued.

 _With Ozpin and Glynda._

"Sir, it appears that there is an odd amount of students, meaning that one will end up without a team." Glynda explains, staring at the forest along with Ozpin. "Its fine. The student willingly kept his eyes closed, meaning he didn't want a partner. Though, he seems familiar for some reason." Ozpin noted casually, before Glynda replied.

"It's because he was the green-eyed boy that was turned in along with Ruby Rose. We still haven't confirmed his name." Glynda explained, causing Ozpin's eyes to flash slightly. "I see. Well then, I'm glad it was him that was the one who ended up alone. Naruto with no surname. Had so transcripts other than written consent by his assumed father to attend. It will be a surprise if he survives the forest, especially since he is not using his eyes." Ozpin calmly stated, not caring about Glynda's worried expression.

"But sir! We should go get him out of the forest then! Clearly he will die! We cannot allow a student to die!" Glynda fretted over the boy, but Ozpin waved her off. "Technically, he isn't a student. He is merely someone wandering throughout the forests. If he manages to get a relic, then he becomes a student." Ozpin informed, ignoring the shocked expression of Glynda's face.

 _The Temple._

Naruto calmly entered a new clearing, hearing sounds of battle. He was tempted to open his eyes, but considering he could hear others, he decided against it. He could hear a Deathstalker and something flapping it's wings in the air. _'I should go after the Deathstalker. I can't predict where the thing in the air will be without my eyes.'_ Naruto thought to himself, calmly taking his scythe in his right hand, dashing through the wooded areas to behind the Deathstalker. Naruto gripped the stinger, making sure he knew where it was, before slamming his scythe into the beast, hearing it cry out in pain.

"Hey! Someone's fighting the Deathstalker! We need to help them!" Came a voice Naruto didn't recognize, but it was feminine in Nature. Naruto grit his teeth. _'Don't help me. It's not worth your time.'_ Naruto thought, using his scythe as leverage to dodge the stinger that exploded into the ground he was just at. Using the handle, Naruto leaped into the air before launching a hail of knives at the beast, each coated in dust that exploded inside of the beast.

Landing on it's back, Naruto forcefully removed the scythe, spinning it in the air, before slicing the Deathstalker in half. Naruto landed in-between the two different halves of the beast, that were quickly disappearing. The group before him was shocked, since he had single-handedly dealt with a Deathstalker.

Naruto calmly got up, before speaking. "I believe there is something in the sky that needs to be dealt with." The group looked confused, before they looked up. "Oh yea, the Nevermore." Yang stated, before everyone got into battle stances. "Does everyone here have a partner?" Came Naruto curious voice, which caused everyone except Pyrrha to adopt a confused voice. "Uh, yea I think." Came Jaune's answer, staring at Naruto.

"Good." Was Naruto's answer, before he opened his eyes, everyone staring at the glowing green eyes. "Ooooh! It's you!" Ruby shouted, before Naruto lunged forward, throwing knives at the Nevermore, exploding in the air next to it. The Nevermore screeched, but Naruto just glared angrily. "Hey come on, let's go help hi-" "Do not bother." Naruto stated, interrupting Ruby's shout. Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy, which Naruto probably was.

 _It's territory is the air. Bait and kill is the best way to go._ Naruto thought to himself, staring at the grim with calculating eyes. Gripping more of the expendable knives, which were housed in multiple pouches hidden by the cloak, Naruto began throwing them at a rapid pace, explosions following. The Nevermore screeched loudly, dive-bombing Naruto. Said blonde jumped upwards, the Nevermore's claws digging into the dirt where he was previously at.

Naruto landed on the bird, gripping it's massive neck. Green mist began to swirl around Naruto's arms, as well as seemingly leaking out from underneath his cloak. "Rot." Naruto muttered, and the bird screeched, crashing into the ground. Naruto still held it, the green mist swirling around his arms at a rapid pace. Everyone stared in shock as the bird began rapidly decaying, starting from the areas that Naruto's hands directly touched. Eventually, the bird's body had just started disappearing on it's own, meaning it had died.

Naruto stood up, lifting the hood back over his head. It had come off at some point during the fight, giving the spectators a full view of his face. Naruto grimaced when they all stared at him in awe, though Naruto was hallucinating due to use of his semblance. All he saw was disapproving looks, looks that stated it had taken him too long to kill the grim. That he wasn't efficient, that he could've, should've been better.

The reason Naruto was hallucinating was due to his semblance, not that anyone knew about it's side-effects. It was a double-edged sword. You see, semblance is a direct visualization of someone's soul, or aura. Naruto's had been stressed beyond belief, his mental and physical state growing up being the cause. This actually caused Naruto's original semblance, which again, no one knew it existed, to be overridden with his new one, the ability of decay. Every time he used this new semblance, it slowly killed Naruto.

The effect was slow, so Naruto nor anyone directly involved had noticed. And semblance powers had become more of a weapon than a projection of the soul, meaning most didn't bother to look into the reason behind why one would have said semblance. If anyone did, they would notice how Naruto's arm had started shedding skin, wrinkling slightly. The flesh gaining properties of atrophy, though very little and un-noticeable. Naruto had been dying since day one, he had been born into training designed to kill weak people anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Naruto, mind explaining to me why you fought the Deathstalker and Nevermore alone, without the help of those that were witness to what you did?" Came the silky smooth voice of the Red-haired man that had made Naruto's life hell. Naruto looked down, as it was a sign of respect, or perhaps fear, to not look into the eyes of someone above you in worth.

"Because they were worth something, and if I, worthless trash, worked with them then it would be a disgrace on their worth." Naruto explained, staring at the Red-haired man's expensive dance shoes.

"And yet, by attempting that, you disgraced them anyway. By not allowing them to fight, you implied that they couldn't help you, when they are worth much more than you ever will be. That was insulting to people of their position. Not only did you insult Prryha Nikos, the 4 time Minstral Tournament Champion, but you also insulted the heiress of the Schnee Compnay, which in itself is an insult to the Schnee Family." The man's voice was eerily calm, and Naruto's body braced for the pain that would follow this discussion.

Lightning flashed across the dark sky, causing Naruto's head to snap up. He met the eyes of his tormenter. Glowing red eyes met his own glowing green ones, anger flaring through them. His face was calm, adding to his intimidation. The brilliant moon behind him, his red-hair flowing slightly in the wind. Naruto backed up in fear, the man simply staring at Naruto, hands in the pockets of his white suit.

"Team Placements are to be held tomorrow, and I have figured out what team you will be placed on. I had thought that Ozpin wouldn't place you on a team, considering the value that you don't have, but he is actually placing you on a special team. Team RUWBY, with Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. It's the first five man team, which in itself is shocking to me. Either way, I expect perfect grades, as your team will inevitably have. I also do not want you to bond in any way with this team, as it will degrade their own worth. On missions, if you see a fatal strike going for a member of your team, and it is within your ability to take the hit for them, you will. With that said," The man's eyes flashed, red mist leaking down his leg from under his suit blazer, as he casually removed his hands from his pockets.

"Let's begin your punishment." The man stated, the bandage on his cheek falling away to show flawless skin, as if Naruto's hit had never occurred. The man dashed forward, Naruto hastily pulling out his scythe to block the hand that would've connected with his head. Red mist leaked off of the hand, and if one were to look closer, they would see that it was actually small particles that were glowing red that made up a misty look, much like Naruto's own mist.

Naruto was terrified, as he jumped away from his tormenter. Never before had the man used this red mist before, giving Naruto good reason to be scared. Naruto watched as a large cloud of red mist raised into the air behind the man, his hands raised just above his hips, flailed outwards as if in a welcoming pose. "I believe we can turn this punishment into a learning experience. Where your semblance is Decay, mine is **creation.** " The man stated, before the particles in the air flashed, thinning out and elongating, becoming a mass of sharp needles, pointed at Naruto.

The man smirked, his red eyes flashing slightly, before he curled his right hand into a mock gun, before pointing at Naruto and saying, "Bang." With his words said, with a flick of his hand to imitate recoil, the mass of needles advanced upon Naruto's position at blinding speeds.

Naruto dodged as many as he could, batting away some with his scythe, but a few still managed to pierce his body. He stared at the red-haired man defiantly, but he was still terrified when the man merely grinned softly. "You believe that I'm done?" The needles rose as he spoke, swarming Naruto once again.

"D-Damn." Naruto grunted. If he dodged, they simply rose from wherever they landed and rushed him again. If he batted them away, they rose and rushed him again. They only stopped once they pierced him. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized the only way out was use of his semblance. Glaring at the needles, Naruto reached out for them, but they were quick to evade. How was he supposed to decay them when he couldn't directly touch them? Naruto looked down to grip his calf, which was bleeding profusely, but the green mist that Naruto secreted during use of his semblance caught his eye.

The ground that it touched decayed quickly, along with needles that had fallen in the mist. That was how he would be able to survive. Naruto flexed his hand, and grinned despite the pain of 5 more needles piercing his back when the mist moved to his command.

"It seems you have a plan, ne?" Questioned Naruto's attacker, who stared at the hunched form of the boy. Green mist suddenly exploded from underneath Naruto, swirled around the boy in a protective green haze, anything in it's radius disappearing the instant it touched the mist. The needles in Naruto's body disappeared, though the holes in Naruto's body were still present. Naruto turned around, his green eyes glowing defiantly, the mist around Naruto swirling around him like a whirlpool, or perhaps tornado would fit better.

The red-haired man grinned, for what reasons Naruto didn't know, before he raised his hands again, more red mist leaking out from underneath his blazer, much like Naruto had done. "Hmm, this fight is truly a brilliant tale. A stalemate, for creation is canceled out by Decay, and vice versa. Well then, I suppose we should display a fight against the raw power you display now, or the experience that I wield like the scythe on your back. Well then, let's see who shall be the victor!" The red-haired man yelled out, his red mist rushing forward, sharp objects of all kinds forming in it's haze.

Naruto forced his own mist forward, insects and leaves caught in the mist decaying into nothing upon impact. The two mists hit each other, disappearing as fast as they were created. Naruto instead gripped his scythe, rushing the man. "Hmm, you were trained by Grizmen to wield that weapon, but you know who taught him?" The red-haired man questioned, mist swirling around his hand, forming a scythe.

"Me!" He shouted, meeting Naruto head on in his own rush. Again, Naruto was shocked, so many things were being presented to him that he hadn't know about this man before. He skill-fully wielded the scythe in his hands, even better than his weapons teacher, Grizmen. Naruto glared, trying to match up with the man. Eventually, Naruto's weapon was knocked out of his hands, but Naruto glared and commanded his mist to decay the man's weapon, which it did.

That left hand-to-hand combat. Naruto rushed forward, just barely missing the man's ribs, before curling forward from the man's own rib punch, before it was followed up by a monstrous uppercut. "Who taught you that style! Me!" Naruto heard as he was drop-kicked, flying across the clearing they regularly met at. It was close enough to Beacon for them to continue meeting.

"Who taught you to analyze your opponent! Me!" The man shouted again, kicking Naruto in the air before releasing a 5-hit combo in the air, ending with a kick into the ground.

"Who taught you everything you know! YOUR'S TRULY!" The man growled, swiftly ending the fight with a hit that forced Naruto's head into the ground, a small head-sized crater formed. Naruto could only see the man's terrifying visage, the moon glowing behind him, as darkness overtook him.

 _Beacon._

When Naruto awoke, he had been in the infirmary that belonged to Beacon. He woke up to find his scythe leaning against the wall closest to the door, with a small bundle containing his team members, schedule, and dorm number. Which, also contained a hastily added number, which was labeled team dorm. Naruto was actually thankful to find this, as it made it easier for Naruto to not form bonds, and it also separated the members that were worth something from those, like him, that weren't.

Naruto made his way to his separate dorm room, which was in an entirely different section from his team. Naruto calmly entered, finding a small apartment-like room obviously meant for one person. Naruto calmly smiled, despite the pain he felt from his injuries. Everyone had the day off, to relax from the test, before they had classes. Naruto planned to avoid his team today, not wanting to bother them with his injuries. Naruto was surprised he wasn't hurt more, considering who his tormenter was. Naruto unpacked the small mat he slept on, placing in next to the bed that was given to him.

Naruto sat on the side of his new bed, having finished unpacking his belongings, and began to think on what he had learned about his teacher/tormentor. He had learned many things about the mysterious man in their fight the night before, and the man showed uncanny similarities to Naruto. Naruto was surprised he had never noticed the fact that the man's eyes glowed before the night before, and it unnerved Naruto instead of making him proud when he looked at his own glowing eyes. He was proud because he liked his eyes after all.

And the fact that the man wielded another mist-based semblance like Naruto's, one that was the complete opposite power. It was too many similarities to simply be a coincidence. The same weapon could be passed off as a coincidence, as well as their fighting styles. Naruto had been taught by the man, and by the person that he had taught as well. So of course he would have the same style.

Naruto sighed, regardless of their similarities the man was a tormentor all of Naruto's life. Naruto stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles of his blazer. He grabbed his scythe, which was laying behind him on his bed, before leaving his dorm, intent on training for his use of the free day the students were given.

 _With the other members of team RUWBY._

"Ugh! Why didn't they tell us where his dorm was! Why does he even have to have a separate room!?" Shouted Ruby Rose, the leader of team RUWBY. She was incredibly frustrated, as were the other members of her team, at the fact that they couldn't find their only male team mate. Ruby was just more vocal about it than the others though.

"Well, our dorm room was meant to accommodate 4 members, not 5. The Headmaster did say that he was given a single person room, but he should've told us where it was though." The ever quite Blake stated, furrowing her eyebrows and wondering why the Headmaster seemed to be hiding information about their other member.

"Hmpf. Whatever. If the Headmaster didn't tell us where his room was, than he is most likely not worth our time." Weiss exclaimed, huffing and crossing her arms in frustration. Ruby looked shocked, but if she was she didn't say anything. Blake was unaffected, too busy thinking about the reason the Headmaster wasn't giving information for, and Yang simply didn't care.

"Ah, don't say that Flatty, after all that Goodwitch person said he was sent to the infirmary for injuries he received the night after the test." Yang stated casually, not noticing the deadpan looks the other members were giving her.

"And, do tell Yang, why you didn't mention this before?" Weiss questioned, shaking in anger. Yang turned around, confused before she popped up, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Hehe, well you see, I kinda, maybe, sorta forgot you guys weren't with me when I was told that." Needless to say, the team had another reason to go to the infirmary other than Naruto.

 _With Ozpin and Glynda._

"Ozpin, you fully know that those dorms have enough space for 5 people. 5 member teams are rare, but we have one at least every 3 years. So, please tell me why you didn't place Naruto with his team." Glynda demanded, leaning over Ozpin's desk sending the man a mock glare.

Ozpin leaned forward, linking his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands. "Glynda, would you happen to recognize this man?" Questioned Ozpin, sliding over a photo of a red-haired man dressed in a white suit, a calm look on his face as he stared at the moon. Glynda studied the photo, before furrowing her brows and shaking her head.

"This man is a rather unknown individual, and the only time he has ever been seen is on two specific events. On multiple occasion beating the, excuse my language, utter shit out of young Naruto," Glynda leaned back in shock for a moment, before Ozpin continued, "And he has also been seen murdering individuals that have attempted to get close to young Naruto." Finished Ozpin, making Glynda widen her eyes.

"The reason I placed Naruto in a separate dormitory was for 2 reasons. The first being to protect the other members of his team, and the second was so that I could keep an eye on him. This man is a very well hidden criminal, as well as an experienced fighter. The injuries inflicted upon Naruto were done during a fight between this man and him. During this fight, the man displayed scythe-skills on par with Qrow, as well as a semblance that allows him to create things with a red mist, similar to the green mist Naruto secretes during use of his own semblance." Ozpin finished giving his reasons, sending a thoughtful Glynda out of the room with a casual wave.

 _With Naruto, training._

Multiple students in the training rooms had stopped and stared at Naruto during his training. His scythe skills were on a level most hadn't seen before, and his physical training was ridiculous, putting 100 pound weights on his feet and doing hand-stand push-ups. All whilst clad in a black outfit, with glowing green lines. As well as a massive scythe on his back.

A year 2 student by the name of Horus stepped forward, grinning cockily. "Oi, freshmen, you know, showing off is a trait most Huntsmen shouldn't have. Which is why I have to beat it out of you before It can become a problem." Horus stated, reaching behind him to grab a short ft long pole from a pouch on his side, extending it to about 3 and a half ft.

Naruto sighed, easing out of his hand-stand and stepping towards Horus, removing his scythe and staring at Horus. Many students were staring in shock, as this wasn't a teacher-approved fight, meaning it could be fatal should one take it too far.

Horus rushed forward, intending to use the reach of his pole to his advantage. Naruto swung around his scythe, gaining momentum before launching it towards Horus like a spinning weapon of doom.

Horus grinned, easily side-stepping the weapon, before flying forwards, landing just in front of Naruto's feet. What had happened was Naruto had activated the return-mechanism in the weapon, calling It back to him causing it to hit Horus in the back and launch him forward, his aura preventing any bad damage.

Horus glared, jumping a few feet away before reaching into another pouch, grabbing a small dagger, holding it in his right hand in a reverse grip, his pole still in his left hand. Horus rushed Naruto again, this time preparing for anything.

Naruto rushed forward, intending to meet Horus midway. Horus sent a slash with his dagger, and Naruto swayed away from the blade, before getting his clothes cut when the dagger extended into a short sword, retracting again.

Horus grinned, spinning on his planted foot and sending Naruto to the ground with a good hit from his pole. Naruto discarded his scythe, planting both hands on the ground and launching himself up, his feet hitting Horus in the chest, both boys flying through the air, Naruto landing in a standing position on Horus, grinding his foot into the boy's chest.

Horus gripped his ankle, flipping Naruto back onto the ground and stabbing his back with is dagger, before recoiling in shock when blood spurted onto his hand.

"W-why didn't you protect yourself with your aura!?" Shouted Horus, but Naruto ignored him, forcefully ripping the dagger from his back, blood spurting out slightly, before crossing the dagger in a reverse grip over his scythe, both weapons held horizontally in front of Naruto.

Naruto rushed the still stunned Horus, both weapons behind him, the scythe blade In his right hand, the dagger in his left.

Once Naruto got within range of Horus, he spun around on his feet, the blunt end of the scythe hitting Horus in the back of the head, before Naruto continued spinning extending the dagger via a button on its hilt, and viciously stabbing Horus in the shoulder.

Horus cried out in pain as Naruto continued twisting the blade. Other students stared in shock. Including a newly arrived Glynda, who had intended on finding Naruto anyway.

"I am worthless filth, not worthy to be in most presences, and yet I defeated you with minimal effort. What does that make you?" Naruto questioned, removing the blade with a heave, dropping the bloody weapon next to Horus.

Naruto stared at those gathered, before putting his head down as soon as Glynda Goodwitch, a very well known and respected Huntress, someone of _worth,_ approached him. "Call the medics!" Ordered Glynda, before painfully gripping Naruto's shoulder. "You will be coming with me."


End file.
